


Haven't missed much though have I dear?

by imapsychopath_imnotrude



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychopath_imnotrude/pseuds/imapsychopath_imnotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor has stolen River's Vortex Manipulator and returns home a year late. <br/>based on a gifset by Religiousdevotion on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't missed much though have I dear?

That jammy bastard! He'd done it again. So much for hating her time travel tech. It was definitely gone and so was he. They were supposed to be on holiday for once in a very long while. Apparently he had better thing to be doing. Leaving her with the TARDIS and not even so much as a note to tell her where he'd gone. She was going to kill him.   
River slumped onto her side of the bed and sighed. The Doctor... Always with something else to do. After he promised not to run off while they were on holiday. She laid back, then heard something rustle. So maybe he had left a note. She sat up again and found it peeking from under the covers.   
         
Just popped out. Shouldn't be long. Unless everything goes wrong. In which case I could be gone for ages. Well from my point of view. From your point of view it'll be two minutes...

He rambled for the next page and a half.

...So in case everything goes wrong or your tech breaks, or I fall into that black hole I mentioned... I love you. 

The rest of the page was filled with X's and O's. She smiled. He was an old softy at heart. "I love you too. But you won't get away with buggering off like that." she spoke aloud, as if he would hear her. Two minutes. She bloody well hoped so. Something told her that wasn't true though. Something told her he wouldn't be back for a while.   
\---

River rolled over in her bed the next morning. Her hair was knotted and tangled, her eyes were still closed, and her pyjamas were creased. She rolled and reached an arm out to his side.   
"Morning sweetie..."  
Her arm closed over thin air. He wasn't back yet. She sat up quickly and looked around. No signs he'd returned.   
"Two minutes my arse..." she muttered and climbed sleepily out of bed, pulling her blue silk dressing gown on and padding out into the control room. She yawned. He was so damn annoying. Whatever he was doing, she hoped he was safe.   
\---

Spark shot from an explode case of wires above his head as he hid from the s'junax. The ship was going to fall out of their planets orbit, but apparently, "You can't help anyone these days without getting a gun pointed at your head."  
He heard the group of the lizard like being that had pursued him, run past. He grinned. Back to the control deck. He turned the corner to run but fell backwards as he crashed into one of the s'junax...  
\---

"Damn! no! No! This can't happen now! Why do you always leave at the most inconvenient times you prat?"  
River sat on the edge of the bath and ran her fingers through her now knot free hair. Her face was pale and she felt sick with worry. He had to. He could never just stay put. Not even for two weeks. Instead he had to steal her vortex manipulator and go save someone he didn't know. Well now she felt like she needed saving. She couldn't have his child while he was gone. But she would have to. She had no choice. They'd spoken about it. As a possibility. Never definite. Well it was definite now. He was in for a shock when he got back. And until he returned, the TARDIS was going nowhere. If she moved there was a chance he wouldn't find her again. She would just have to lie low for a bit. Let her human half take over. Adapt to a normal life. Two month he'd been gone. She dragged herself from the worst case scenarios running through her head. He was alive. He was for sure. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Just for a while, she would be Melody Pond.   
\---

Everything was under control. Almost. Sort of. Actually not at all. He was captured and trapped. They had stolen his sonic and River's Vortex Manipulator. She would kill him if she didn't get that back. Not that he could return without it. And he was going back to her. He wasn't leaving her alone. Not for anything. Not for long.   
\---

He was still gone. 6 months he had been gone. She had stayed put in the TARDIS apart from the necessary trips out. As magical and amazing as the old girl was, the food didn't appear from nowhere. And she was definitely, definitely pregnant. Her sleeping had gone out of the window so to speak. She missed him. So so much. He could be dead. She didn't have a clue. She cried over him a lot. She just wanted him back. But each day more he was gone, the less likely his return seemed. Oh she desperately wanted to see him. It had been a lonely 6 months. At the rate things were going, it could be another lonely 6, 12, 18 more.   
\---

"Press that, type that, shutdown that and... Done." The Doctor beamed at the ships captain. "Your ship us back in working order. I'll take back my tech and be on my way."  
The Captain handed him back the Sonic and the Vortex Manipulator.   
"But Doctor, on your way where?"   
"Well can't keep the wife waiting you know? She'll be in a state after I've been gone for just two minutes. And if anything else happens to the-"  
He was cut of as the Vortex Manipulator flashed him out. The Captain and crew looked stunned.   
"Doctor? Doctor?"  
He reappeared in a familiar diner in America. He could see river sat with her back to him.  
"Oh River!" he called with a sense of glee. She whipped round then stood up. He expected her to run into his arms and hug him tightly. What he did not expect was for her to run in and slap him. A hard, angry slap. One that meant he was in a lot of trouble.   
"You've been gone for a year!" she shouted at him, the pure rage etched in her face. She looked tired. Not her usual bright, fresh faced self.   
"Yes but I haven't missed much have I dearest?" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood with his cheek demeanour. But apparently it wasn't working.   
"Yes sweetie, I'm afraid you have." her face was grim. Her eyes were watery. Her lips were pressed into a tight, thin line. He frowned. He couldn't have missed anything that major. She was confined to the TARDIS and America.   
She turned back to the table she had been sat at. That was when he realised what he had missed. Something important. A highchair was positioned by the table, a young girl seated in it. River walked over and lifted her up, kissing the two-month-old's cheek. With a sleepy look on her face, she looked back at her husband.   
"Doctor... Meet your baby girl.... This is Amelia."


End file.
